Me, Myself and Totodile: A Trainer's Tale
by Cychan
Summary: A trainer fanfic. Naru begins her journey in the Pokemon World, Johto, to be specific, with her starter Pokemon Totodile. With friends, Pokemon and adventures, how will she end up in the Johto league?
1. Chapter 1

_Me, Myself and Totodile: A Trainer's Tale_

**Part 1**

The Beginning Has Begun!

The room was compact. A television, with a purple Gamecube lay in one corner, and a computer in another. A single bed was pressed against the wall, and a young person was asleep in it.

Suddenly, an alarm clock went off, waking up the young person in an instant. The person was in fact, female. Her long black hair was flung upwards as she sat up.

"Nine o' Clock! Right on time!" She said.

She grabbed a remote control and put the television on. A program with a person in a lab coat flashed onto the TV screen.

"Welcome. I am here to explain the crucial basics for new Pokemon trainers." Said the white-haired man on the screen. "My name is Professor Oak. I'm known because of my detailed research into the species of creatures known as 'Pokemon'. Some people raise Pokemon as pets, while others use them in battle. However, we don't know everything about Pokemon, and probably never will, as there will most likely still be mysteries to solve."

The program babbled on for a moment, talking about how to make a Pokemon feel comfortable, and many of its dietary habits. Meanwhile, the 13-year old, black-haired girl folded up her pajamas, now fully dressed in a purple top, and a white skirt.

"I, Naru Kimori will be a great Pokemon trainer. Even greater than that of Red Akano and Green Midori! I am armed with a backpack of supplies, a belt of Pokeballs, and a great starter Pokemon! Today is the day!" She proclaimed, while releasing her Pokemon out of its ball. It hiccupped slightly, and then looked up at its trainer in admiration. It saw the fire burning in her amber eyes.

"To, to, dile!" It merrily chirped.

Naru looked down towards her Pokemon. "Alright, Totodile! Here we go!"

She ran downstairs, her blue-jawed partner following her. She grabbed some bread and crammed it in her mouth, her partner doing the same, again. And then, while running up and down on the spot, she wrote out a quick note to her parents.

"Well, I'll miss you, mom. But I've got to go! I want to reach Cherrygrove by this afternoon, after all…"

She opened, and then ran out of the door, and waited a moment for her reptile friend to do the same. Then she locked the door afterwards.

Naru stopped for a moment, feeling her hair getting slightly wet. "Ah! Rain! I've gotta hurry into Route 29, and find some trees for shelter!" She said.

"To!" Said her companion, while it enjoyed the moist raindrops flickering on top of its head.

"Here I go!" She said, while running past the sign that pointed to Route 29.

Immediately arriving onto the long trail, she tripped over a small, brown-ish Pokemon.

"What's that Pokemon?" She asked to herself, while her Totodile prepped itself for battle.

She aimed her Pokedex towards it. She quickly read out the details, as they flashed up. "Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. It stands on its…"

She stopped and cried out, as a loud cry rang out. When it stopped, she continued reading. "It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries out loudly to warn its own kind."

She looked at the brown furball in front of her. It smirked back. And so did the group of arriving Sentret.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Totodile." Her big-jawed friend opened its mouth and gaped at the amount of enemy Pokemon.

"But, no use in standing around! Totodile, go and give them a scratch attack!" Naru commanded.

Upon seeing no seeing no attack being executed, she looked around… and saw her Totodile running away from the fleet of furballs. "Totodile! No! Come back!" She ordered, running after her fleeing Pokemon.

"Totodile!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me, Myself and Totodile: A Trainer's Tale_

**Part 2**

Fixing Up the 'Dile!

"Totodile!" Naru cried out, attempting to catch her run-away Pokemon. "Come on! You can't be scared! You're a Pokemon! Have guts!"

Her Totodile showed no signs of slowing down, so she chucked its empty Pokeball at it, and caught it as it bounced back, with the blue reptile inside.

"Totodile… What am I going to do with you?"

Naru had wandered under a bunch of trees, as the rain had started to pour down, ruthlessly. The wind was pretty rough as well. She knew, that her journey was going to have be postponed for a while. At least, until after the storm.

"Hm... I guess I was harsh on Totodile... It was our first battle, after all..."

"Well... Its no good if it continues to be scared to fight... So, I'll give him some fight training!" Naru decided, while releasing her blue companion from its ball.

The big-jaw Pokemon looked up at its master, looking sad. "Alright, Totodile. You obviously have some problems, and I, Naru Kimori, daughter of Nate Kimori, discoverer of the Hoenn Pokemon… 'Kimori', will fix them!"

The reptile looked up in fright, and then started to run off, ignoring its trainer's cries.

"Okay, Totodile. Now that you've calmed down..." She said, while holding her partner in a tight grip. "Go scratch that Pidgey over there."

She pointed towards the small, single, bird, pecking at the ground.

Totodile looked uneasy, as his trainer let go. "Come on, pal! You can do it! I know you can! Go show that bird who's boss!" Naru said.

With those words of encouragement, Totodile leapt forward and dug its claws into the small bird. It shrieked in pain, and lifted off the ground. It then soared forward and bashed Totodile.

The big-jawed Pokemon fell into a small mud-puddle, it sat up, and looked at the bird above. It was circling around, awaiting its prey. Totodile got nervous, and cowered into a ball.

"No! Totodile! Get up, and use a Leer attack!" Commanded Naru.

Her Pokemon shook off the dirt, and ignored its fright. It stood up, and gave the small bird the hardest stare it could manage. The bird noticed it, and stumbled, dropping to the ground.

"Okay, now Scratch it!" Naru ordered.

Totodile lifted up one of its paws and rocketed towards the Pidgey. With a great sound of a connecting hit, and a few feathers flying off of the enemy, it was an obvious win. The blue Pokemon cheered, as it glowed slightly white. It had gathered up some experience from the battle.

"Totodile! Well done! I knew you could do it!" Naru congratulated. "You just had to get over your fears!"

Totodile jumped up and down, cheering. "Totodile! Totodile!"

The rain came to a stop, and the sky started to whiten slightly. The sun poked through a few clouds, spreading the trail with a dim light.

"Alright, time to continue on our journey! Come on, buddy!" Naru said, running off into the distance, with her small Pokemon following.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me, Myself and Totodile: A Trainer's Tale_

**Part 3**

Boxing Spirits!

Naru and her Totodile had been wandering Route 29 for a while now. They were nearing closer to Cherrygrove, but they had already had to camp out once, and it was nearing night time once more.

"We've gone so far off schedule, Totodile..." Naru commented. "This training business is harder than I thought it would be..."

"Toto..." Agreed Totodile.

"Well, at least you've gotten more experience in battling!" Naru said. "I mean, you've already learnt how to use Rage! That's a great thing to accomplish!"

"Totodile!" Chirped the happy Totodile.

"Hm... It says here that Totodile has the ability to learn 'Focus Punch'... That's a really powerful move... But I have nowhere near enough money for the Technical Machine..." Naru groaned.

Totodile looked up at its master. "Toto!" It said, making a fist with its hand, and punching the air.

"Hey… you're right! Who needs TMs? We can teach you that attack all by ourselves!" She cheered, while digging into her backpack. "Alright! I knew I had packed these!"

Totodile looked up in wonder, as its trainer brought out a pair of adjustable boxing gloves. "You can use these! These are normally mine... but I don't really need to practice my boxing at the moment. But, with these, you're fists will be protected enough to use, say, a tree as a bag!"

Totodile looked at the gloves, then nodded. It put them on, and punched its fists together. "Totodile!" It said.

"Alright, Totodile!" Naru said, taking a few steps to her side. "There's a good, sturdy tree here."

She patted it for emphasis, and then stood to the side. She then waited for Totodile to come up to the tree.

"Okay. Give it a few quick jabs. Even though the point of the punch is to focus... doing this will toughen up your hands. We need to toughen them up to a point where you can punch without gloves… since these things aren't exactly legal in battle, and you'll need to withstand rock Pokemon, like Onix..." Naru explained.

"Toto!" Said her blue Pokemon, as it gave a few quick jabs to the tree.

"That's great, Totodile!" Said Naru. "Now, give it a slower, but harder punch!"

Totodile leant his arm back, and punched the tree as hard as he could. It then started crying and holding its fist.

"Oh! Totodile! I'm sorry... I must've been rushing you too much!" Naru said, leaning down to her Pokemon and putting her arms around it in a supportive manner. When she saw a grin, she smiled as well. "Now, it's not that bad is it? Ready for some more?"

Totodile nodded, and got off its feet. It began rapidly punching the tree.

Naru stood up, and went to the side of Totodile, and stayed there, for a while.

"Alright! We're almost there, Totodile!" Naru cheered, as they reached the sign pointing towards Cherrygrove City.

"Toto!" Totodile said.

"Yeah... it'll be nice to relax in the Pokemon center, by the fire... with a warm mug of coffee... Better than outside, for sure!" Naru commented.

"Diiile..." Replied Totodile, dreamily.

Naru sped up into a run. "Ha ha! Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" She said.

"Toto!" Cried Totodile, running up to the side of his trainer.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me, Myself and Totodile: A Trainer's Tale_

**Part 4**

Old Problems, New Friends...

Naru and her Totodile sat peacefully in the Pokemon Center lounge, eagerly enjoying the warmth, compared to outside.

A Pokemon nurse came up to Naru. "Hello. Are you a 'Miss. Kimori'?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Replied Naru.

"There's a phone call waiting for you on the front desk, if you wish to take it." Said the brown-haired nurse.

"Alright." Said Naru. "I'll take the call."

She got up and followed the nurse. "By the way, what's your name?" Asked Naru.

"Oh? Mine?" The blue-eyed nurse said. "It's Hotaru."

"You look quite young to be a nurse." Naru commented.

"Well, I'm only fourteen. My mother's the Pokemon nurse... I just help around the center." Explained Hotaru.

"I see." Said Naru.

They came to the front desk, where a phone lay. "Well, here's the front desk. Have a nice phone call." Hotaru said.

"I will, thank you." Naru replied.

As Hotaru walked off, respecting Naru's privacy, she picked up the phone. "Hello... This is Naru..."

"NARU!" A male voice came booming down the end of the phone. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Dad! Dad! Geez... Don't be such a Primeape!" Said Naru.

"You weren't supposed to leave for another week, Naru! And you left, with only a note on the table! We were worried sick!" Yelled her father.

"Well, I'm fine... so, there's nothing much wrong..." Naru said.

"Oh, Naru... Even Professor Elm was worried…" Her Dad sighed. "At least tell us how you're doing..."

"Well..." Naru started. "After a bit of a bad start, with the weather and all, Totodile's gotten stronger, and I've started to train it to learn some new moves..."

"Train it? You? My daughter? I'm so proud of you!" Her father said. "You'll be a great Pokemon trainer, and discover all new types of Pokemon!"

"Eh, eh, Dad. Calm down..." Said Naru.

"Well, here's your mother. I'm going to go tell all the neighbours the good news!" Her dad cried.

"Oh... Dad..." Naru groaned.

There was a short shuffling noise, and then a high-pitched female voice came onto the phone. "Naru! Naru! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine..." Naru replied.

"I was worried sick about you! You were so reckless..." Said her Mom.

"Well, I'm fine now at least, and my journey is going great!" Countered Naru.

"Well. I don't like it that you left a whole week early... but I offer you luck." Her mother said.

"Thanks Mom... I'll come home once I've got all the badges I need!" Promised Naru.

"I'll look forward to it. Be sure to phone me once you arrive in Violet... And watch out for Weedles... they're poison can be fatal to humans." Advised her mother.

"Will do, Mom. I'll see you when I see you!" Naru said.

"Bye..." Said her Mom.

Naru put the phone down with a smile.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Me, Myself and Totodile: A Trainer's Tale_

**Part 5**

Violet City with a Friend!

"Are you sure you have to go?" Asked Hotaru, standing outside of the Pokemon center.

"Yeah. I need to continue my journey." Replied Naru.

"Oh... I wish I could go with you..." Said Hotaru.

Naru looked at Hotaru. "But why? Don't you like it here?"

Hotaru stared at her feet. "Yeah... But I always wanted to go on a Pokemon journey... My mother never let me though."

"Well... I wouldn't suggest it... But if you have a Pokemon, you could just leave a note, and run away on your journey... That's sort of what I did..." Naru said. "In fact, probably better if you didn't do that."

"Wait, no! Miss. Kimori! That's a great idea!" Hotaru proclaimed.

Naru gawked at Hotaru. "It... It is?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes! I'll go grab Love and Chance! I'll be right back!"

Hotaru ran off. Naru looked down at her Totodile. "What have I done...?"

Totodile looked back up at her, and put one of its claws against his neck, then it moved it sidewards.

Naru shuddered. "Yeah, her Mom sounds really strict..."

Hotaru ran back. "Alright, ready to go!"

Naru stood as still as a statue.

Hotaru poked Naru. "Come on! Let's go!"

Hotaru happily skipped past the sign to Route 30 with Naru drearily walking behind her. Then she got punched in the leg by Totodile.

"Ow!" Naru yelped. "What was that for?"

"Toto!" Totodile said, with an angry face.

Hotaru looked back. "I think he means, you should try to be more lively. Especially since I'll make sure that my mother puts me to all the blame..."

"What?" Naru said. "How did you...?"

"I sort of figured it out. There's no reason to be scared. My mother is strict, and sort of old fashioned, but she shouldn't be too angry... more like just worried." Hotaru said. "Even if she is angry that I left without asking... I'll take all the blame, you needn't get involved."

Naru looked at Hotaru in awe. "Thanks... for that. That's calmed me down, I guess..."

"Well, I'm glad." Hotaru smiled. "I need an exciting, active friend to go on my journey with!"

Naru smiled back. "Alright! Let's get on with our journeys then! Onto Violet City... and beyond!"

Hotaru, Naru and her Totodile ran off into the depths of Route 30, ready for anything...

_To be continued..._


End file.
